Adrenaline run!
by Stara-chi
Summary: She changed that fateful night. It was the trigger that changed her, without it she'd probably be all meek and pitiful still. But she wasn't and isn't, she's about to take the American football world by surprise and she's not gonna let anyone think she won't win because of her gender. (Title will be subject to change most likely.)


**Stara-chi: "Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy this new fanfic from me!"**

**Hiruma: "Che! Just get the fuck on with it!"**

**Stara-chi: "-_-' Yeah, yeah~"**

**Warnings: Swearing will happen, it's Hiruma and Agon, what do you expect?**

**Female Sena! **

**Pairings: FemSena x Lots, also NO Hiruma and Mamori together! I'm sorry to those who do but I just have never shipped nor liked that couple. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21, all I own is the original parts of this fanfic and any OC present **

* * *

Touchdown One: Glimpse

Some people would love to catch a glimpse of what the future held in store for them. Others thought it was useless knowing the future as it could always change. The young brunette that is our protagonist however was utterly confused. Wait, before I go on how about we have a flashback? No, Yes? Well, too bad we're having one anyway.

XXXXX

* * *

XXXXX

_Flashback_

_She'd just been put to bed by her Father. Rolled over on the left side of her body, she couldn't help but stare blindly out into the darkness of her room illuminated by her nightlight. She was pondering in her mind for answers. Video games had always been a beloved part of her life as she wasn't someone who had many friends; she had more bullies pestering her than ones forming friendships with. The taunting and the bruises caused by them pushed her to find escape, which came in the form of the safety of her own home and emerging herself in gaming._

_Now here's what she was pondering about, what was the point in life? Was she always going to be useless, is there nothing she could have done to prevent her Mother from getting hurt because of her and being hospitalized? Was there no way she could become stronger to protect those she cherished like the heroes in the games she played? Was she just a waste of space? Maybe her parents would be better off without her. With these depressing thoughts, her eyes finally closed and fell asleep._

_Where was she? This place wasn't her room. It was similar to her room though. The walls were the same shade of white. The floor boards were the same dark mahogany, mostly covered by a fluffy light green rug, though looking closer the ends of the rug were more worn than the one in her room. The furniture are mostly the same. However, instead of her bookshelf there was a study desk. Other small differences were easily seen as well, like the bed cover, the clothes thrown about, some sort of sports gear and looking closely at the stack of games, there was more than she currently owned and titles she did not recognize. The oddest thing about the room though was on the study desk._

_She stepped closer, intent on solving this mystery. Picking up the first frame there was no mistake. It was the same simple silver frame encasing a photo that she herself had on her bookshelf. Her closest friend, someone she looked at like an elder sister, and herself both were present in the photo. However, her in the photo had her hair shorter and like how a boy would cut their hair. It was strange to her, considering how much she treasured her soft long tresses of brown. Placing down the photo frame, she peered at the ones she did not recognize._

_There was more than a dozen that she didn't recognize at all. Each one had the other her that looked like a boy in them. The more she looked, the more she was confused. However she was sure that this other her was a male and obviously older. Moving on to look at the other people in the photos, she noticed that there was a wide array of different people. It was the emotion of happiness in each photo that caused a smile to form on her face._

_She heard some rattling before the door swung open. Gasping, she spun around, stumbling and hitting the desk behind her before freezing like a deer caught in front of the headlights of an incoming car. It was the male, older version of her. His eyes widened, looking in her direction. Her own eyes widened as he stepped closer, she was shaking in fear but also envy in how confident his walk was, back straight and head held high._

_Close enough to touch her, he reached his hand out while her whole body retracted -reflecting on instincts she had adapted to- before she stumbled over her own two feet and fell to the floor. She yelped in pain. Looking up, she was surprised to find that he didn't glance at her at all. Instead he gazed, a fond smile on face at the photos within their frames as he rearranged one that must have fallen over due to her bumping the desk._

_His fingers traced another frame when suddenly her head ached. As if it would halt the pain, she curled into a ball._

_Pictures, no more like memories, some with and some without sound flickered through her head. A feeling of adrenaline and excitement filled her heart. As through her eyes, all she could see was green grass. She wasn't in her own body anymore as she couldn't control it. All she could do was feel the adrenaline coursing through this body. She was seeing an experience that wasn't her own. The body looked up and she could see at least six bulky figures running towards the body. Fear crept into her heart, she felt like screaming and running away. But the body propelled forward, increasing speed causing the wind to rush against skin. The feeling of the wind hitting skin was enticing and suddenly she could see it. Right there, there were multiple paths she could see to get through all the figures. The body must have seen it too as it followed one using sharp turns and spins. There was only one left to get past, but she wondered how? All the paths had closed. At the last minute everything seemed to change and it was like viewing in slow motion, The body went into a spin and then, she wasn't sure how to describe, but it seemed surreal and it was as though the body was passing through the other body._

"_There it is, folks! The Devil Bat Ghost!"_

"_It's another Touchdown!"_

_The body blinked and the scene changed, back in to the room. However, the rush of adrenaline was still coursing through her veins. Her heart was pounding in excitement._

"_Sena, your friends are at the door!" She knew that voice, it was her Mother's. Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes, her Mother was in the hospital because of her foolishness. Strangers were dangerous, she could have run away but she didn't and her Mother paid the price because of it. She was stabbed in the stomach because she had to save her daughter._

_Shaking the tears away, she wiped her eyes. Everything she could see was getting blurry and dark. Black spots were appearing in place of her sight._

_The last thing she heard before it all went black was another call of her name._

_Flashback End_

_XXXXX_

* * *

XXXXX

Kobayakawa Sena is a young girl, seven years old, featuring large hazel eyes with specs of green within it, framed by long tresses of beautiful brown hair reaching her mid back, with the fringe being a lighter shade of brown. The girl was a little beauty, but it was such a shame that she was an outcast. In fear for her long locks and other insecurities, she had to cross-dressed nearly every single time she went outside. When asked why she did such a drastic measure, she would blink and respond, "Boys fight physically, girls prefer to injure emotionally." It only worsened her situation that she was smart, years advanced in school.

Now, here's where we get back to our young brunette being utterly confused. She had just woken up from this strange dream that felt so real, and she didn't believe it was just a dream. All her normal dreams were either nightmares or about games, hence this dream wasn't normal for her at all. Dreams usually faded from the waking person's mind upon waking but she could recall everything, every little picture, face and feeling. She was intoxicated by that rush of adrenaline, that flair of excitement, that ability of confidence.

She had pondered before the subject of seeing into the future, it was used to set the story in many of the games she had played. The subject of different realms and dimensions was another topic she had played games on. But that was in games, was it possible for such a thing to actually happen in real life? Had she seen future memories of herself, one that was male and in another dimension? She couldn't be sure. Telling anyone that she thought she dreamed of the memories from the future male her that lived in another dimension would just make everyone think she's insane. So what could she do?

She smiled. She could start with gathering information. Then she could start training, she had no desire to stay the same meek little girl. She would grow stronger, strong enough to defend herself.

She picked up her laptop from under her bed, hauling it onto her lap and pressing the 'on' button. In a trance-like state, her fingers danced rapidly as her eyes flickered left and right just as fast. She absorbed all the information rapidly but craved for more.

Whispering, _"Just what is the_ _Devil Bat Ghost?"_

"_Touchdown"_


End file.
